


WWE One Shots

by Darladog1960



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 7:[function(t, B), I, J(_, N - Freeform, Null - Freeform, O, R, T, e - Freeform, e), e)), formatObject:e, fulfilled:n, i.value, l(t, n), n+1, new b(t.receiver, o.receiver, r):(r.become(i), receiver:e, rejected:o, t(n, w)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darladog1960/pseuds/Darladog1960
Summary: One shots of wwe superstars





	WWE One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a story. But bunch of one shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayley gets a birthday surprise

(Alexa's POV)  
It was the day before Bayley's birthday and I didn't know what to get her. I was planning on asking Seth  so I was walking to his room  
"hey Seth" I said walking into his room  
"sup Alexa" he replied  
"I need your opinion on something" I asked  
"Sure what is it "he replied. I handed him a package of homemade coupons.  
"What are these" He Questioned  
"They are coupons for things that couples do" I answered  
"Why are you showing me this"  
"Because it is the gift that I am going to give Bayley" l interrupted  
"But I was not sure if it was good enough"I  
continued  
"Alexa, Anything you give to Bayley she will love" He replied  
"Really" I ask  
"yes she will because she loves you" He stated  
"Thanks Seth" I say as I am walking out the door  
(The Next Day)  
(Still Alexa's POV)  
I decided that I was going to give Bayley her gift now. So here I am in front of my girlfriends door. I walk in and saw that Bayley was still asleep  
"Great, she is still asleep" I thought  
"I am going to wake her up with a kiss" I continued thinking. So I walked up to Bayley and slowly pressed my lips against hers. It made her stir. so I did it again and it then she woke up.  
"Good morning Lexi" She said tiredly  
"Good morning Bayls" I replied giving her another kiss  
"Not that I didn't enjoy that, but why did you wake me" She asked  
"I have part 1 of your birthday present" I replied  
"Part 1" she asked  
"Yes part 1, you will get part 2 later on tonight" I answered handing her a tiny box. she opened it and looked strangely at the coupons and then at me with a confused look on her face.  
"Read them first" I asked  
"Ok" Bayley said sweetly  
After Bayley  had read them. she got up and gave Alexa a kiss "I love them" she revealed  
"why did you get me these Alexa" Bayley asked  
"I overheard you saying that I hang our with Nia too much, So I decided too give you these coupons so that whenever you want to hang out you can and I have to agree" I explained  
suddenly I felt Bayley kiss me  
"that's really sweet Lexi, thank you" bayley states  
(Later that evening)  
(Bayley's POV  
I was sitting in the couch. when I felt someone sit beside me. I look and I see that it is Alexa  
"you ready for part 2 of your birthday present " she asked  
"sure" I replied  
"then let's go" she states  
"why" I ask confused  
"your present is outside, so let's go" she says  
after a fifth-teen minute drive. the young couple arrived at the park.  
"Lexi why are we at the park"I ask  
"Wait and see" she answers  
With that she takes my hand and covers my eyes and leads me to a specific part of the park. When  she uncovered my eyes a saw a picnic in front of me.   
"A picnic Lexi" I scream  
"Happy birthday Bayls" she replied giving me a kiss.


End file.
